


HoO: Io Saturnalia

by ElfGrove



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Saturnalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born from a desire to see the way old traditions and festivals should have survived to current day in the pocket of surviving Roman culture that is Camp Jupiter and New Rome. -- Four and a half months after the end of Blood of Olympus is the first Saturnalia after the two camps, Greek and Roman, have become friends. In a gesture of goodwill, Praetor Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano and Pontifex Maximus Jason Grace invite their friends to celebrate the week long festival of Saturnalia in New Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

“ _‘Christmas’_?” The word twisted on his lips, becoming foreign sounding. Becoming a question. Jason’s eyebrows raised in confusion, looking for all the world like a lost puppy.

The Prophesied Seven demigods, plus Reyna, Nico, Calypso, and Thalia, had gathered at Camp Half-Blood for a weekend of movies and relaxing. They'd been having a fun day together, sparring with movies already piled up and waiting for later in the evening when the subject of winter holiday plans had come up. Hazel and Frank were taking a walk down by the lake. Calypso was off with Piper, visiting the Aphrodite cabin. Nico was at the infirmary, helping Will Solace cut bandages to build up the supplies. Jason found himself surrounded by Greek demigods with Reyna as his only back up against Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Thalia on the subject of making plans as they sat around what had become the Big Three dining table. Dionysus and Chiron had given up trying to force Percy, Jason, and Nico to sit alone during meals when they were at camp.

"Don’t tell me you never celebrated Christmas, little brother?" Thalia's tone made it sound like simple teasing, but there was concern in those electric blue eyes.

"I think I heard it mentioned." Jason scratched his head. "I believe most of the demigods born outside New Rome would talk about that when going to visit home during the Saturnalia festivals. I assumed it was just some modern American version of Saturnalia."

"Jason was essentially raised in New Rome since he was two," Annabeth spoke slowly rubbing her chin, "A literal microcosm of ancient Roman culture surviving to modern day. It makes sense that they wouldn’t celebrate Christmas there."

"No Christmas?" Leo was already fidgeting bits of wire and who knew what else out of pockets, starting to build something in his excitement. "Jason, dude! Gift exchanges. Decorating trees. Red and green everywhere. We are definitely giving you your first Christmas."

"We had all of that. Gift-giving, and I’ve decorated trees. It’s part of the Saturnalia tradition. I’ve placed the sun atop the tree outside the Senate House every year since I was ten." Jason tried not to look annoyed, "And the colors are blue and gold."

"No Merry Christmas?" Now it was Percy doing the lost puppy impersonation, although in his case maybe it was more of a baby seal.

“ _Eeyo Sa-tur-NAL-ee-uh_ ,” Jason pronounced it slowly. “Io Saturnalia,  _bro_."

"Yo Saturn Oreos?" Percy made a face like he'd eaten something sour. "Bro, your poor, deprived childhood!"

"Nothing _deprived_ about it. Saturnalia's the best festival all year." Jason flashed a challenging grin across the table. "Everyone looks forward to it.”

A tiny Christmas tree made of pipe cleaners, lighting up with red and green LEDs was slammed into the middle of the table, where it began rotating slowly. Jason and Percy both turned towards Leo at the interruption.

"Superman," Leo spread his hands wide and gave his best up-to-no-good grin. "We are giving you your first Christmas. Don't fight this."

"I don’t see why I need one. You guys should come celebrate Saturnalia in New Rome."

"You are missing out on your childhood bro, that's why," Percy interjected.

Leo started, "We are not going to--"

"It's been a few years since I've participated in a Christmas event, but I seem to recall it being on the 24th and 25th." Reyna pulled herself away from a quiet side conversation with Annabeth, "There are seven days of celebration and feasts ending with gift giving on the 23rd for Saturnalia."

Percy's eyes lit up at the mention of gifts on the 23rd, "Hey, I bet we can do both!"

"That's the idea, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed. "It should be educational, and more exchanges of traditions between the camps wouldn't hurt."

"Educational-schmeducational Wise Girl," Leo's smile was growing wider by the moment. "Nobody mentioned Saturnalia was a seven day party!"

"It's traditional that everyone is off-duty during Saturnalia," Reyna nodded towards Jason. "With a few exceptions, like the Pontifex here who has to organize things."

"Do you need any help with that?" Annabeth looked concerned. "You hadn't mentioned you were organizing a major festival."

"It's my duty as Pontifex Maximus." Jason crossed his hands and leaned forward on the table. "It's really just getting started with set-up, and the Legionnaires have been helping out where they can in the off hours. It's all going pretty smoothly so far."

"So you approve, Pontifex?" Reyna asked. "Formally inviting Camp Half-Blood to join the Saturnalia festivities?"

"Absolutely."

"We'll have to ask Chiron," Annabeth added. "But I'm sure Camp Half-Blood would welcome Legionnaires at Camp Jupiter to come here and celebrate Christmas afterwards."

"Sounds fun." Reyna laughed. "I could always use a couple of days of cool down after Saturnalia myself."

"You'll have to count me out," Thalia said wistfully. "Nine days away from the Hunters is far too long, but I'll try to drop by to visit one of the two."

Jason pulled his sister into a one-armed hug, "Any time you can spare to visit would be great."

"I'll try Jay," She grinned and ruffled his hair. "It would be good to spend a holiday with my little brother again."

"I am taller than you now," His voice was teasing. "I don't think you get to call me _little_ brother anymore."

"You'll always be the two year old that tried to eat a stapler to me, Jay-Jay."

Everyone laughed, and the rest of the day went smoothly.


	2. Nico Volunteers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end of August, and preparations for Saturnalia are beginning in earnest.

Jason collapsed into his usual spot at the dining pavilion bench, and crossed his arms on the table to make a pillow for his head.

_Sit. Good. Sitting was great. Sitting was the best invention since the wheel._

“You look terrible.”

He hadn’t heard anyone approaching, but he knew the voice that was settling in across the table. Jason didn’t bother opening his eyes to look, instead pressing his cheek further against the smooth-worn surface of the table, not trying to suppress the way his mouth curled up at the corner despite his exhaustion.

“I look like I feel then.”

There was a silence that followed that. Obviously his answer wasn’t what Nico had been expecting. He heard the other demigod shifting nervously in his seat across the table. “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Jason opened his eyes and rolled them up to look at Nico. He was looking away, hands folded on the table, pale fingers clenching and unclenching. “Nope. I want my friend to sit here and let me whine a bit.”

Jason was rewarded with Nico looking back to him, and smirking in that vaguely creepy way that brought a spark of mischief to his eyes all the same. “I don’t recall signing up to listen to you whining when we became friends.”

“All part and parcel of the entire friendship deal.”

“I’ve been tricked,” Nico lamented. “I was promised singing, a capture-the-flag partner, and a dinner companion. What is this bait and switch?”

Jason winced, and it was his turn to look away. “Yeah. I’ve been at Camp Jupiter most of the month, then I show up out of the blue and ask you to listen to me whine. I’ve made a pretty terrible friend so far.”

There was a groan. “I was joking.”

“I know. It doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Jason,” Nico said sharply. “I know that you’re Pontifex back at Camp Jupiter, and you have a lot of obligations. I understand you can’t be here all the time, and that doesn’t make you a bad friend. I admire that you work so hard, and that you’re loyal, and that you keep your promises, and I don’t know. I’m not good at this.”

Jason adjusted his position at the table to look up at the boy with one hand pushing his own messy black curls back from his face in a nervous gesture and cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment. “You’re a good friend, Nico.”

“Yes, I am.” Nico’s expression became more confident. “So you should listen to me more often.”

“Oh yeah?” Jason found himself smiling and lifting his head further away from the table.

“Yeah. As your friend, I’m telling you you’re not allowed to go back to Camp Jupiter until you’ve rested, but first you should whine to me about whatever’s been running you this ragged.”

“Yes sir, Nico sir,” Jason responded with a laugh. He settled his head back on his crossed arms, face tilted so he could watch Nico. “Building the shrines to the lesser gods is all behind schedule. Kymopoleia keeps rejecting the action figure designs, and she’s been bragging about the entire process so I’ve got a dozen other minor gods asking for them now.”

“I take it ‘asking’ is too polite a term for what they’re doing?”

“Definitely.” Jason felt his tired grin widen. “I could manage all of that, but Opiconsivia is in a couple of days too. Do you know about that? For three days, the entire Legion helps bring in the harvest from the fields around New Rome. At the end of it is the festival. There’s a dedication ceremony to Ops and a chariot race. I have to choose and announce the 20 combatants for the Saturnalia Gladiatorial combatants by the end of the festival.”

“Saturnalia? Isn’t that the big event in December you were talking about before?”

“The biggest and most important holiday in New Rome? Yeah.”

“You already have to start planning it? That’s months away!”

“It’s that big.” Jason sighed, dropping his head again.

“And no one in the Legion can help you evaluate potential gladiators because they’re all busy helping with the harvest.”

“Pretty much.” Jason groaned into his arm. “I’ve barely slept in three days and when they dropped the list of prospective gladiators off at my quarters this morning, I couldn’t hop on Tempest fast enough.”

“You just needed a break.”

“I don’t have time for a break.”

“You need one.” There was a long pause. “Is there any reason I couldn’t help?”

Jason looked up again, “You would?”

“I don’t exactly have a lot of duties around here. I’m the only camper in my cabin, so no one’s being left without a head counselor. Things have finally settled down from the battle and there’s no active quests, so they won’t need me arranging rites, performing emergency shadow travel extractions, or anything like that.”

“It’s a lot of work, Nico.”

“Yeah, too much for one person.”

“You’re not Roman. You really don’t have to.”

“I’m New Rome’s Ambassador of Pluto, pretty sure that can translate into an obligation to help.” He arched one eyebrow, “Unless you don’t want me involved?”

“No! No no no!” Jason sat up swiftly, his eyes widening and raising his hands in surrender. “I’d really appreciate the help! It’d be great in fact! We could hang out more too!”

“Sounds like a plan then.”

“What sounds like a plan?” Percy plopped down next to Nico, his camp shirt stained with sweat and dirt.

“Nico’s volunteered to help me with the Saturnalia preparations back in New Rome.” Jason let his arms fall back to their previous position on the table.

“Wait, I asked you to help me train the newbies in sword forms, and you turned me down!”

“I don’t know the sword forms you’re teaching them, and your classes tend to devolve into chaotic sparring.”

“I’ve seen you in battle, you could definitely teach--”

“Not what you’re trying to teach. It would just confuse them if we tried to teach the same class. In case you forgot Percy, I wasn’t taught how to fight by Camp Half-Blood.”

Jason grimaced, his brain flashing memories shared on their trip to Croatia of an even younger Nico traveling on his own with barely any idea how to defend himself from the monsters chasing the homeless and hungry 10-year-old. No training, no support system. He clenched a fist under the table. How had Camp Half-Blood not sent anyone out looking for the kid? He suspected he didn’t want to know the answer.

“That’s a low blow, Nico.” Percy growled in annoyance.

“You pushed the issue Percy.” Nico shook his head, anger flashing in his eyes. “It happened. Doesn’t help anyone to ruminate over it. I can’t teach beginner sword classes with you. We’re entirely different types of swordsmen. That’s the end of it. You want me to spar or help with a more advanced class, fine, but not this.”

“Hey Nico, when do we want to head for New Rome?” Jason interrupted, hoping to change the subject.

Nico shot him a relieved look, “I’m thinking tomorrow morning. You should just rest here tonight. Recover a little. If we shadow travel, you can fill me in on the details over breakfast at that bakery you keep insisting I try.”

Jason smiled, “Sounds good to me.”

“You never asked me to help,” Percy pouted.

“I didn’t think you’d want to,” Jason blinked owlishly at Percy and frowned. “It’s a lot of paperwork, interviews, and tedious event planning at this stage. I didn’t really think it was up your alley. I didn’t ask Nico either, he just volunteered when he saw--”

"Right! I'm not the type!" Percy pushed off from the table and started stomping back towards the practice fields.

"Really?" Jason turned towards Nico, perplexed.

"I swear, some days I don't know how I ever," Nico shook his head. "Annabeth's welcome to him."

Jason's voice was still exhausted, "He's upset about not being your type?"

"Not really. He's upset about not being the center of everything. He'll get over it."

"He's the biggest hero at Camp Half-Blood. If Annabeth wasn't, well, Annabeth, half the campers would probably be after him."

"The ones who wouldn't be after you," Nico teased.

"Don't even go there." Jason flashed him a smile. "How can you getting over a crush still bother him?"

"He's Percy," Nico shrugged. "It's how he is. You know the first time he found out Frank could transform because of powers passed down from Poseidon, he got upset and complained about it being unfair?"

"You're joking."

"Not at all. Frank told me about it."

Jason chuckled, and watched Percy making his way across a field. "Percy, never change, you giant weirdo."

“I could use him growing up a little.”

“Maybe a little,” Jason agreed.

“So this bakery of yours, I hope they make a good cornetto. I think that visit to Europe spoiled my taste buds.”

Jason’s grin widened. “We’ll have to find out.”


	3. We Can Handle It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicoi and Jason begin working in New Rome.

He’d been sure he’d have no appetite anytime soon after they shadow traveled to Camp Jupiter. The way it twisted his insides was something Jason didn’t think he’d ever adjust to, but sitting in his favorite cafe in New Rome across from Nico, he was starting to feel better. It was hard not to smile at the sight of the Italian digging into his third cornetto. He still remembered the days on the Argo after they had rescued Nico from The Jar. He had been frighteningly thin, and barely ate anything. It was around a month later today, and while he was eating regularly and in the large amounts normal for a growing teenage boy, he was still too thin.

Jason sipped his latte slowly, using the cup to hide his small smile and watching Nico as he contemplated the change.

Hazel had confided to him once that Nico hadn’t eaten well even before his trip to Tartarus, and that once he’d returned, he was eating even less. She was worried that even a return to his normal eating habits, starving like that would kill him before he fully recovered. Jason had cursed himself then for not noticing the Ambassador of Pluto hadn’t been eating during his visits to New Rome. It had been obvious even then that the younger demigod was largely on his own, and he had failed as Praetor and host to not take notice of the fact. He’d been too distracted by the news that there were other children of the big three out in the world. Then Croatia had happened, and the images of his history with Percy had been the images of a ten-year-old on the streets with no food, no money, and little option how to acquire either. He had started helping Hazel encourage Nico to eat more.

Nico being alive today was a miracle in several ways, and Jason wanted his friend to know others appreciated that miracle.

Jason didn’t even notice someone approaching them until a long-fingered hand landed on his shoulder and a mass of curls bounced past his peripheral vision to envelop Nico in a hug.

Years of training and the knowledge he was in the center of the safe haven of New Rome kept him from flinching at the surprise. He turned his head upwards to smile at the leader of the Roman Legion. “Good morning Praetor Ramirez-Aranello.”

Reyna smirked at him, “Good morning Pontifex. I thought you’d flown the coop yesterday.”

Jason winced, “I kind of did.”

“Not like you to panic under fire, Grace.” Her expression morphed, becoming concerned for the brief few moments before she pulled it back under the calm leadership mask of Praetor. “Do I need to pull a few legionnaires to--"

“No, no. I think I’ve got it under control now.” He shot her a sheepish grin. “In my defense, I hadn’t slept in three days. You’ve seen how that messes with me.”

Reyna made a theatrically horrified face, “Burbank.”

Jason snorted, “Something like that. I got a good night’s sleep. I’m feeling much more like myself.”

There was an attentive silence from the other side of the table that caused both Romans to look over to the Underworld demigods. Hazel was leaning on Nico comfortably, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, cheeks nearly pressed together from an aborted quiet and intimate sibling conversation. Her eyes sparkled mischievously while Nico’s were flat, one eyebrow arched in question.

The teasing curiosity in Hazel’s voice was warm and inviting, “Burbank?”

Nico’s voice seemed sharp-edged, but still laced with humor, “What happened in Burbank?”

“I... Uh.”

Reyna took the empty seat next to Jason and waved at the cafe waitress. She smiled at Nico, and only spoke one word, her tone matching Nico’s, “Albania.”

Nico blanched, then blushed, then looked away. “Forget I asked.”

Hazel and Jason’s attention both snapped to Nico, then Reyna in turn, but neither voiced the obvious question.

“Some stories aren’t meant to be shared,” Reyna smiled knowingly, accepting the coffee the waitress brought. “In all seriousness, do you need help? I can take some Legionnaires off harvest duty and assign them to you.”

“I’ve got him,” Nico interjected before Jason could finish considering the offer. “You and Frank need all hands on deck for the Opiconsivia, and I’ve got the free time. We’ll need more hands closer to Saturnalia though.”

Jason couldn't help the relief that came in the form of a muscle in his shoulder unclenching when Nico said 'we'. He hadn't realized quite how deeply the prospect of organizing Saturnalia alone was stressing him until Nico had volunteered to help.

“I’ll make sure to ask for some volunteers for Saturnalia prep duty after the festival then. Just let me know as you need them, and I’ll have the volunteers already lined up” Reyna smiled widely enough to show teeth when the cafe waitress brought her a coffee without being asked. “Thanks for bringing our wayward Pontifex back home, Nico.”

"Anytime," Nico shot a brief smile back, before stuffing the remains of the third pastry into his mouth.

Hazel shot Jason a pleased look and he just smiled back at her. Nico was eating. Without being self-conscious about it. It was an achievement. They didn't dare comment on it in front of him and undo the progress.

Hazel nudged Nico lightly with her shoulder, "So how long are you in town for?"

Nico nodded his chin at Jason, "As long as he needs me. I haven't got anything pressing at Camp Half-Blood."

"Good! You can have dinner with Frank and I tomorrow then," She beamed. "I'm cooking. Jason and Reyna are welcome to join, of course."

"Pass," Reyna responded. "With Frank taking the night off, I'm on duty."

"Jason?"

"Only if it's no extra trouble."

"It's no trouble!"

Jason shot Nico a questioning look, only to get a nod in return. "I'll be there then."

"We've got to get to work," Reyna stood up as she spoke. "I'll make sure an Insula apartment is ready for you by sundown, Nico."

"Thanks."

* * *

 

It was hours later sitting in the office of New Rome's Pontifex villa when Jason looked up to see his friend slumped over a pile of papers, snoring lightly. Nico really didn't do anything by halves, including helping other people do their duties. He'd been working every millimeter as hard to go over the potential gladiatorial contestants to determine the best twenty. Romans of all ages had applied as it was open to any Roman with demigod blood. There were even a couple of mustered-out former Praetors among the applicants.

Jason rose from his seat and stretched. Tomorrow evening was the announcement, and thanks to Nico's help, he now had a stack of the top 30 applications. He only needed to narrow it down by another 10 and sort them into the most interesting potential matches. That could be handled in the morning.

"Hey Neeks," He spoke softly, not wanting to startle the younger demigod.

There was a mumbled complaint and the mass of black curls shifted enough that part of Nico's face was visible.

"Come on, Nico." Jason placed a hand on his shoulder and shook slightly. "Let's get to real beds, okay?"

"Not yet Bi," Came the mumbled reply, and Jason froze. 

He knew exactly who 'Bi' was, and that wasn't a dream he wanted to be the one to break Nico from.

"Okay," Jason whispered softly and carefully removed his hand from Nico's shoulder. 

He left the room to another part of the villa and came back with a couple of blankets, draping one over Nico and tucking the other around his own shoulders as he returned to his desk and the work he'd decided to leave until morning. They could both move when Nico woke up. He wouldn't force him out of that dream unless it turned ugly.

He lost count of how much time had passed before Nico stirred at the other desk, making a surprised noise when he found his pen and papers gone and a blanket around him. Jason looked up to meet embarrassed brown eyes.

"You should have woken me up."

"Didn't want to mess with you when you're unconscious." Jason smiled sardonically as if he had expected a beating for the trouble. "You ready to head off to a bed?"

Nico stretched, yawning. "Guess I'd better. How far are the Insula apartments?"

"South, two blocks down. You can stay in the guest room here if you want though. It's late."

"Reyna went through the trouble; I don't want to waste that."

"Understood. I'll walk you over."

"Jason," Nico started to complain even as he draped the blanket over the chair.

"I can walk these streets in my sleep, and I don't want you getting lost. Come on Ambassador."

Nico rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue further, allowing Jason to escort him to the formal apartments for guests of the Legion and the Senate in early morning hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Saturnalia is a Roman Winter Solstice festival consisting of worship, sacrifices, gladiatorial events, pranks, feasts, decorating a fir tree, gift giving, and more over the course of seven days from December 17th to December 23rd.
> 
> This will be a bit of a simplification of Saturnalia traditions for entertainment value, but hopefully it will be a fun romp of mostly fluff fic with a bit of educational value.
> 
> This is going to be slow going as I'm actually still plotting it out (rough draft snippets are posted to my Tumblr) and the bulk of the narrative will actually start going up during Thanksgiving, with the goal of finishing it by December 17th.


End file.
